Talk:Annie/@comment-27175337-20151115014537
As an annie main (since season 2) there are a few issues i run into that i think would be prime specimens for rework. keep in mind that any suggestions I have on here, of course, take into consideration that buffing certain aspects would have an effect on the damage, mana, and cd scaling of the abilities Passive: Although the stun is nice, often there is a bigger focus on wasting spells than using them meaningfully. Its a shame to waste molten shield so early in a fight just to surprise with a stun, then getting knocked out by autos in response. I think it would be a better option to have stacking damage based on how many of your spells you hit on a target. like her quote "Lets count to five!" referring to her stun, I feel that each spell you use on a champion should increase the damage of the next spell, encouraging combos and teamwork to increase maximum damage, vs wasting shield and w 5 seconds before a fight to get one cc off. Q: Fully refunded mana on such a powerful spell is just plain overpowered. If you are playing annie and you are last hitting with your q properly, the enemy team has to work really hard to combat that, either by camping lane, or sacrificing their own mid lane's farm to keep you away from wave. If they nerfed it to half mana refund and full cd on killing a unit i feel there would be much better constraints on laning and encourage saving spells for trades rather than a simple farming simulator till 6. W: Cone spells are okay but they never feel incredible and always have foggy range (well, i guess sion has a pretty obvious range doesnt he?) . Anyone can max range stun a team with a little practice and the visual is pretty unforgiving to newer players on either side of the fight. A clearer w range and/or changing the cone into more of a line or simply thiner cone would make this spell infinitely more comfortable for players, easier to dodge and easier to cast. win-win. With annie's kit being single-cc oriented it would be nice to have a reduced width w while adding a 30% slow for 1.5 seconds. E: This spell is perfect. R: Tibbers can be a pretty frustrating character to work with. There seems to be two levels of annie players. Those who can micro well and those who cant. Having an annie on your team who cannot micro loses roughly 40% of tibbers' effectiveness either through not letting him auto, or ulting with him and removing him intentionally from a fight because he is getting focused post-stun. Adding an element to annie's Q where if you use it on an enemy, tibbers chases that particular enemy, would add dynamicism to annie's ult, while also keeping the micro available if you dont want to have him focus a particular champ. (ex: you q the tank to open up their front line to send tibbers after their adc. Another cool element that could be added would be to have tibbers' chase cause him to grab an enemy briefly, rooting for 1 second and then slowing for a period of time after (1-2 seconds). Theres a lot that could be added to annie and I dont think riot will ever call a champion "done" so i'm sure we'll see a lot of interesting additions and removals from her kit but I hope riot changes her to make her a more dynamic mage while also preserving the awesome moment of annie level 6. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear back from some of you about my thoughts :)